


Can you hear? (Time is going by)

by PointBlank007



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF!Tsuna, Family Feels, I shouldn’t but I will, Reborn!Tsuna, Todoroki!Tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointBlank007/pseuds/PointBlank007
Summary: After his life as a mafia don, Tsuna was ready to finally rest. But fate has other designs and he is now part of the Todoroki family, with tensions and warnings ringing in his head Tsuna is determined to do something to help his new family and find out if his Family made it to this new world as well.What a ride





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone because my laptop went by-bye almost a year ago and haven’t had the money to replace it, which is also why none of my other fics have gotten updated.  
> So be warned that the story flow might be a bit wonky and the paragraphs a bit too short.

Sawada Tsunayoshi will be the first to tell you that being the next boss to a Mafia Syndicate was the absolute last thing he had foresaw himself doing as his job, especially since his teenaged self had so forcefully refused the job.

But fate had a funny way of going about its business, the representative battles, the Shimon incident, the damage Daemon had made to his already paranoid and stressed Mists. It introduced him to the job in a way that he could never refuse, if only to guarantee that his Family was safe. He needed his position for Hayato settle into his own skin, for Takeshi to feel free to take life at his own pace, for Kyoya to do what he was always meant to do, for Ryohei to run free, for Lambo and I-pin to grow up for his Mists to develop.

Without the power behind his title as Decimo, his guardians could not stand strong against the world, they could try of course and they would bring half the whole mafia down with them when they fell but they would inevitably fall.

So he signed and took an active role in the mafia, he learned to lie and deceive, to tell a good deal from a bad one, to tread his words with razor sharp silver and his eyes with menacing sunset, to negotiate lives like they were cards in a game but he also leaned to trust in his family, not only his guardians but the entire Vongola that stood behind him, to sooth frayed nerves and heal the wounded, to practice patience and mercy when blood would have been previously split in payment. _Il Santo di Cielo_ was a nickname that he earned in his life for all his efforts, it was a name that he carried with pride. So his life went.

He married a woman from another powerful family in a somewhat tense political arrangement but his wife surprised him by being a balancing factor not only in his guardians lives but on his own. All of them married and had children onto who they passed on their knowledge and though it was with reluctance on their own part, the children all decided to keep the legacy of their Family.

Tsuna’s oldest daughter, who inherited his Sky Flame and was named Neo Vongola Secondo, had laid down her resolve to create a legacy even greater that the one made by her father.

“The first Vongola Secondo put a stain in our history” her eyes screamed of determination “I respect his resolve, but it fractured our Family. I will NOT let it happen again” her Will flared so brilliantly that the flames in her eyes turned them the brilliant orange all his children inherited from him. It was silent in the hall where the succession ceremony was taking place, his daughter’s guardians stood resolute at her back. There was no going back.

“We the Vongola accept your resolve” he rose from his chair and with the tenth generation Guardians help, entrusted the new Vongola rings onto their successors, the previous ones being far too entangled with their users to be of any use to their heirs. “Welcome, Neo Vongola Secondo, to the family” The room erupted into claps and roars.

His life progressed, he gradually started pilling his duties into his daughter until she could handle it on her own, her accention to Boss drew a lot of fanfare in the usual chaotic Vongola style. Finally Tsuna was living his life for the sake of living, only helping when experience was needed but nothing more. In the end Sawada Tsunayoshi died surrounded by family, biological and by choice, well after all his friends had left the world. Perhaps he will get to see them one final time...

... ... ... Or not... ...

Because when he opened his eyes again he was not in any sort of metaphysical plane but staring up at a woman with startling grey eyes and a toddler with split hair, half red and half white.

“Mama he woke up” the child said, wonder in his eyes. “Yes, but don’t shout Shoto, we don’t want your little brother to get upset” Little brother??????

* * *

As he later learnt, he was now Todoroki Tsunayoshi. And in this world heroes and villains were not only stuff of comic books, but actual professions that people aspired to be. It was a bit of a culture shock to say the least, the Mafia while possessing outrageous powers and abilities that rivaled the ones of this world, were always a secretive bunch and the majority of the world was kept in the dark. Here it was considered strange and a downright disability to not be born with a quirk.

His elder brother Shoto was 3 years old to his own 1 year, and the boy was fascinated with heroes and their duties. Most notably with the newly established Symbol of Peace, All Might. It was trough him the Tsuna learned more about his new life, including the fact that a child’s quirk manifested around 4 years of age. And as Shoto approached the age, their mother became skittish and nervous.

Todoroki Rei was a kind woman, patient and sweet to her children. It actually took nearly a year for Tsuna to meet the rest of his siblings with the exception of the oldest one who was away training with their father.

10 year old Fuyumi was as sweet and responsible as he remembered Kyoko to have been at that age and 8 year old Natsuo was as wild as Ryohei in his pre-boxing obsession.

“And Toya! Tsukkun you will love him, once dad has to go back to his agency we will have niichan back and you will see for yourself” Toya was 12 and was so far the only Todoroki child to have inherited their father’s fire, while none of them past the age of four were quirkless the unique interaction of both quirks within Fuyumi meant that she could not materialize them outside of her body, she **could** change her own body temperature to the extremes with no negative side effects but it was not really a flashy hero quirk.

“Besides I don’t want to be a hero” the girl said with all the conviction her age allowed her “I will become a private detective and solve the cases that the heroes can’t!” Natsuo on the other hand did have a _proper_ quirk having inherited the full extent of their mother’s quirk but with no fire in sight their father had simply looked over him and turned his attention to fathering the next child.

The more Tsuna learned about his supposed father, the more he resented the man. Even in his previous life, for all of Iemitsu’s flaws and mistakes he was so foolishly in love with his mother that it was painful and embarrassing to watch. It was to the point that the moment that Tsuna was officially announced as the Tenth Boss, the man plunked Lal Milch as the head of CEDEF and exiled himself to Japan to life the rest of his life with Nana, he didn’t have the will to even be mad when his mother called him in such a happy mood to tell him the news. So noticiably was the stain that Endeavor had left in his family that he was not surprised to see those cold green eyes gaze upon him the fist time he met the man, Toya was back from whatever training the elder Todoroki had him do and would be gone for six months while he tended to his own agency. Even so the three days he stayed at the house were tense to say the least, Toya refused to say or do anything out of line for fear that their father would fly off the handle as he often did during their training sessions and the other children didn’t really know how to interact with the man.

Shoto had approached him out of curiosity but had been told to go back to his mother rather promptly and Tsuna himself had been handed over to him for a while.

“Perhaps you’ll be the one” was all he received before he was put on the ground and left alone, not even having the grace of actually handing the baby back to Rei, if Tsuna hadn’t been mobile by then he would have been stuck until Rei found him. Fortunately crawling was an easy task for the boy now. Perhaps it was because she thought that her youngest boy would not understand but when Endeavor finally left, Todoroki Rei breathed her relief to him.

“He’s gone for now, we’ll be alright for a while” The relief was short lived, Toya like their mother revealed his secret training to his youngest brother, perhaps for the same reasons Rei did. If Tsuna did’t like his present biological father before, now he hated him. Endeavor’s training didn’t hold a candle to the stuff Reborn had made him do in his previous life but most of it had been under his watchful eye and never anything that he couldn’t handle, events out of their control non-whit-standing, the fire masked man asked too much too fast of his young son and when it wasn’t accomplished, he beat Toya under the guise of combat training.

The 12 year old was traumatized and Tsuna feared that six months will not be enough to fortify his mind for the next round of so called training. He needed an anchor to keep him grounded until the younger could get his own flames back. His sky flames were lurking in the back of his head, but were unreachable and he suspected they would remain so until he turned four.

The only thing he could do was give his elder brother something to fight for, and he knew just the thing. So far there had been only one word the reborn child had uttered, Mamman to refer to Rei. Borrowing the name given to Nana by Reborn and the children in his first life. And no matter what the rest tried to do he would not say anything else, now it was time to unleash his second word to the rest of the family, well it was a mixed word but he hoped the meaning and feeling behind it would get across. It was during dinner that he toddles over to the quiet kid and plopped himself on his lap, the older red head startled out his thoughts gazed on his baby brother with curiosity.

“Whats the matter Tsukkun?” The rest quietly observed, curious of the baby’s actions as he reached over to tap the other’s cheek missing only once. Finer motor control was still a work in progress.

“Tounii ski” he babbled and the effect was almost instantaneous, there were jaws hitting the floor and excitement going trough the roof but the only reaction he cared for was in front of him. Toya’s eyes grew misty before he was pulled into a fierce hug, he kept repeating the same words for the benefit of the rest but he knew the message had been received loud and clear.

_Toya niichan daisuki_

_Toya I love you_

“Ne Tsukkun, arigato” it was quite a while before Mamman managed to separate her two boys. It wasn’t perfect and it was bandaid fix to a gushing wound but it was a start.

***End of Chapter 1***


	2. Planetary Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue and not as long as I would've liked but I figured you had waited enough as it is. I am not completely satisfied with this and once again I started with an idea of how it would all go down only for it to go down in a completely different fashion to what I had planned.  
> Oh well, I hope you guys like it at least.

Chapter 2

Shoto turned 4 and the whole house was feeling it, their mother did everything to keep him calm and prevent any kind of tantrum that might arise. After the age of 4 children often activated their quirks when in extreme emotion and as such they tended to cause chaos when they used their abilities for the first time, though Tsuna suspected that Rei was doing it to have more time before everything went to hell.

She was just delaying the inevitable, the moment his older brother had turned 4 his body had suffered a noticeable change in temperature, well Tsuna noticed at least. A life of living with flame users had left him very much used to the slight side-effects they tended to have in their user’s bodies.

Todoroki Enji had finally accomplished what he had set out to do, A Half Cold and Half Hot child had finally arrived into the household and the moment the man learned of it the entire family dynamics would shift and not for the better. Even with his senses dulled and flame unusable his Hyper Intuition was still trying to whisper things in his ear. What it was saying now was not good for the future of his brother’s well being.

As it was it all came to a head on the day that Toya turned 13, the date of Endeavor’s return to the household was fast approaching so their mother had planned a quiet party on their backyard to celebrate and give her oldest son something happy to keep when he went off to train with Enji, as it was exactly this very event that unleashed Shoto’s flames in the most catastrophic way they could have been.

For the most part, all Todoroki children were well behaved and obedient but the stars must have aligned in some bizarre way on this day because just about everything that could have gone wrong, had in fact done so. Natsuo had woken up with a splitting headache courtesy of his body still not used to the element it housed, he was snapping at everything and had already managed to irritate Fuyumi enough to have forced her to stomp off in a huff. Of course, Toya sensing a tense atmosphere had chosen to retreat to the back garden where he could watch his youngest brother toddle around in peace.

That proved to be a bad idea, even if the younger Natsuo and Fuyumi were rather brash in their personalities they had been trying to keep their tempers in check enough to not ruin the oldest’s birthday, however, the moment he was out of the house all hell started to break loose. Their mother was busy with Shoto and Fuyumi had taken over watching over the cake in her place, but as fate would have it her irritation had climbed so far that it was the furthest thing on her mind. 

Of course, the cake burned, the only ice child in the house was the first one who smelled it but instead of worrying he had just yelled at his older sister, his head hurt enough without having her smell like a burning furnace near him.

Fuyumi did not relate the comment to the cake as she would have if she had been a little calmer, now only taking it as an insult and replying in kind. 

Any other day Rei would have run down the stairs to calm down her children, any other day they would have apologized however begrudgingly when Toya walked back into the house to play peacemaker, any other day they would have gotten over it fairly quickly. 

This was not any other day.

Rei did not come down the stairs, instead choosing to let the argument blow over in an effort to keep Shoto out of stressful situations, just praying for that extra time before their lives had to change.

When Toya walked back into the house to calm them, it was because Tsuna had started to whimper and his eyes glistened with tears. Upset at the angry words he was hearing. 

He had not expected his siblings to have been so ingrained into their fight to not notice the fire that was consuming the stove, their gas stove. 

There was only a moment of horrified realization before the fire managed to reach the gas pipe. He didn’t know exactly what happened, but he moved. He had to move, his precious siblings were in danger.

A hero had to protect those dear to him.

There was a loud sound, warmth in the center of his chest and then,  **Black.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

There was nothing more stressing and terrifying than knowing that something was going to happen and then not be able to do anything to prevent it. 

That was a feeling that Tsuna knew very well, as a Mafia Don he had learned to accept it and make the best of all the situations he had been presented all along his life.

And as such, when he woke up in his cot with his muted hyper-intuition alert and more active than it had ever been he was deeply upset. Todoroki Tusnayoshi had his memories of his previous life, but he was still a small 2-year-old child, his emotional control still wasn’t what it use to be, and he had always been a sensitive boy anyways.

He woke up crying.

But as this was not any other day, it was Toya who came to collect him and not Maman. Toya who fed him and gave him a bath. Toya who was already tense and worrying since his morning interactions with Natsuo and Fuyumi.

Morning routine accomplished it was with relief that he allowed the eldest to carry him to the back garden, of all days why did his siblings had to be so mean today.

The garden was peaceful while it lasted, the flowers and the variety of insects that chose to make it their home was amusing enough for the toddler to ignore momentarily the niggling in the back of his mind. But such peace was not to be sustained for long.

The arguing sounding from inside the house was growing more and more heated, as was the faint smell of smoke coming from the kitchen, his intuition ringing hard enough to break through the muteness of his age and make his head hurt something fierce, he started crying again.

“Those two have gotten into quite the row, eh Tsukkun” Toya had had enough apparently “How about we go make those knuckleheads see reason?”

Opening the sliding door there was not much time to completely take in the situation before him, but his mind was always quick in dire situations. The moment that Toya started to move he knew that the preteen did not have enough energy or skill to protect them all from the inevitable explosion. 

But he was no Sun, he could not boost his brother’s abilities enough to break through that barrier, however, he was a Sky and as such would protect his family no matter what. 

He did what he could, his flames may be sealed and his intuition dulled. But a Sky could always be counted on to prevail.

**Harmonization**

A skill as mysterious as it was powerful, right now it was his only option. The energy inside his body reached out to Toya, connected to the core fo his flames and pushed. Not a boost like the Sun, but a guiding hand to make his flames refined enough to protect them all, to avoid fatalities and at the same time connected to Natsuo to release his ice, to cool down their surroundings to control the fire that would spread and consume everything in its path.

Of the four of them, only Fuyumi was left conscious to witness the second explosion coming from the second floor, the stress had finally reached its peak in Shoto and his Quirk manifested in the worst possible way. What had been left of their house after the first explosion was eradicated by the second one. 

Their mother’s quirk, untrained and unused for years, struggled to douse the fire of her young son and to contain his ice. Shoto for his part only managed to manifest his abilities for a minute before falling unconscious, energy spent, no worse for wear.

Rei wasted no time in picking him up and racing down the stairs, confronted with a scene that would haunt her dreams for years to come.

Toya collapsed over the rest of her children, back and arms horribly burned, Natsuo unconscious and shivering so much he almost looked like he was having a convulsion, the after-effects of the overuse of his quirk. Fuyumi conscious and crying, deaf from the explosion, ears bleeding and disoriented. 

Poor baby Tsuna mirroring his eldest brother with the back of his clothes shredded and bleeding from the impact of debris.

“PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!! MY BABIES! CALL AN AMBULANCE!!” Rei Todoroki wailed at the top of her lungs, cradling her four-year-old and holding the hand of her frightened daughter, all she could do in the middle of the carnage.

The planets had aligned but in the worst possible way.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Can I change my vote?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the fallout begins begins

**Gehenna Hero Agency** was the No.2 hero’s personal agency, managed by Endeavor himself it was the place that saw more of the red-haired man than his own house itself. 

Spending 6 months out of the year there.

The day found the flame hero in his office, signing documents and collecting evidence for a case that was proving to be much harder than he had originally thought. The case was a joint operation with some of the underground heroes and as such was a bigger case than what he would take on his own. So concentrated was he in his research that he was completely taken by surprise and just a second away from blasting the poor intern who had barged into his office, seeing this the poor boy had ducked down and a translucent bubble appeared around his form, the intern’s quirk activating when he sensed danger.

Well, whoever said his agency did not train the interns to the best of their abilities had just been proved wrong. Still he better have a damn good reason for barging into his space like this.

”What is it?” was the only hint at his annoyance he gave to the boy.

“Urgent news sir,” the intern straightened out almost immediately “We’ve received a report that emergency services were dispatched to one of the points of mayor interest outlined in the system”

As a measure to keep everything running smoothly all the areas under the reach of his agency were coded under a careful system that logged the importance of the area and such to be able to properly dispatch the appropriate heroes for the situation. That coupled with the frequent patrol means that the area around the agency had especially low crime rates, no petty criminal wanted to really anger the flame hero.

But this must be a mayor incident, especially if the system had advised that the head of the agency be made aware.

“Which section is it?”

“Section A03 sir”

Anything else that had been in the tip of his tongue died down, section A03 had been an exception to the system because it was not technically logged as an area but more as a single spot under surveillance. The single spot under surveillance being his own home, being a Hero meant that he made enemies and if they ever gained access to his database to try and acquire information on his personal life all they would find would be layers of protection and misleading notes, his house was just another area to be looked after and he logged it that way to hide those who lived there. Try as he might to hide it there was a tone of  _ something  _ hiding underneath his voice as he spoke next.

“Any details?”

“As of the moment the only information released has been on the damages to the property and the habitants of the place” the boy turned his attention away from his boss to peer at the tablet in his hand, reading from it the information the system was giving him. Hearing the situation of his family read to him as a simple incident report was grating on nerves he had tough dead a long time ago or at least hidden by the callouses built over the years in the business.

And as the intern continued to talk the more his brain was failing to come up with a plan of action,  _ five minors and a female adult were in the premises when an explosion of some kind happened in the building,  _ his five children would have been celebrating the oldests birthday today, Rei would have undoubtedly had her hands full with all of their boisterous children.  _ Four of the children are currently in various chambers of the ICU, injuries go from severe burns to severe hypothermia and lacerations.  _ On what he supposed was intended to be a joyous occasion turned grim in the blink of an eye.  _ The female adult and a four-year-old male child were admitted to the emergency room with minor injuries, believed to be quirk related. _

“Quirk related?”

“Prelim examination of the minor revealed hints of first-time quirk activation” the intern had yet to look up from his report “The female adult is assumed to be his mother, though so far officers have not gotten any response from her, she appears to be in shock sir”.

Finally looking up from his report the intern had a look into an unusual sight, his boss the ever unshakable flame hero Endeavor was stock still in his chair, eyes vacant as if he had not even heard what he had been saying all along, it was only his brief questions earlier that told him he had indeed heard him. Even so, this was not the first time he had to report system priority 1 alerts to the man, and all the other cases had made him almost jump from his seat, immediately on the move to resolve whatever had been going on at the time, this side of his boss was unnerving him more than he liked to admit.

“Uh, boss? how shall we proceed”

Finally the oldest man stood but did nothing else as he turned his back to the intern, remaining calm and steady as he said. 

“inform Lue that I will be absent from the office today and to cancel all pending meetings, redirect cases to Dante’s team if necessary”

“Yes sir, anything else?”

“No, log this under my name. I shall take care of it.”

With that the younger made his way out of the office to inform Lue, Endeavor’s secretary about his orders, sniggering on his way out as he was sure he was going to cry from stress for sure.

The door shut but Enji was not closer to move from his spot that a moment ago, his brain still processing the news that his family was in the hospital. Slowly a picture was being painted in his head and it wasn’t pretty, it was not easy to swallow for surely he had something to do with the incident. What it was he was not sure but a gut feeling was telling him that at least to some degree this was his fault, the gut feeling that hadn’t lead him astray in his 14 years being a hero.

On automatic, the flame hero removed his usual costume and slipped into his rarely used civilian clothes. Even the usual sputter of flames he kept going around his face were extinguished once he made into the hospital, it was policy either way. For only certain exceptions allowed a hero to display their Quirk inside a medical facility when it was not mutagenic in nature.

Still dazed he asked for the status of his family and was directed to the room of his oldest son, where Tsuna was also sleeping. Fuyumi was under sedatives in the room next door and Natsuo was in her room being slowly warmed back into a normal temperature and being treated for mild hypothermia.

The sight of his two red-haired sons in such a dire state finally made the brain that had stopped functioning, to snap back into working order. Years of being an investigative hero had not been for naught, with the precursory glance at the boys he could see a rough outline of what had happened, at least to them. Either way he dropped hard into the chair beside his youngest son, Tsuna was laying face down to avoid aggravating his injuries, there were some mild burns alongside his back and lacerations from high-speed projectiles, a drip into his hand gave him liquids and kept him under until it was safer for him to be awake. 

The door opened and a nurse walked in to check on her wards, being slightly surprised to see the man sitting there silent as the grave. But seeing the obvious resemblance she correctly assumed this was their father, tapping him lightly in the shoulder to gain his attention and without his usual face of flames, failed to recognize the No.2 hero.

“Are you alright sir? Can I help you with anything”

“Can you give me a rundown of their injuries?”

It was not really the first thing she would have asked if her own family was in the hospital, but a Nurse was always trained to accommodate her patients and their family, everyone handled shock in their own way, as showcased by the kids mother who had yet to utter a single word despite being pressed by the medical staff in order to better treat the kids.

So as she worked to update her own records on the children the nurse detailed the injuries and the progress of healing that they had so far, youngest son Tsuna had first degree burns and lacerations, his ears were damaged in the explosion but they were confident that it would not result in hearing loss but they still were keeping him sedated for two days to give his body a chance to heal before the child could be traumatized by the pain. The oldest had taken the worst of the burns, they would leave scars alongside his back and arms, it appeared he had shielded the rest of his siblings from the blast and paid the price for it. When she moved rooms to tend to the other kids, he followed, Natsuo was asleep and Fuyumi was under sedatives. They will keep Natsuo for a few days to make sure that his body did not receive permanent damage, treat some of his slight cuts and then he would be referred to a Quirk backlash expert to work with him. 

“Children who come to fear their own power are often the victims of heavy backlash from a childhood incident” so they actively worked with them to ensure it did not have time to develop into a phobia.

Fuyumi though physically the most unharmed aside from a few cuts here and there, had ruptured both of her eardrums, as such her hearing would be compromised though it was hard to tell if it would be permanent. 

“She will experience nausea and dizziness but her ears will heal over time” with her rounds done she turned to the man who had not said a word the entire time.

“Their mother is being treated for shock and the child she arrived with are still in the emergency room, they are not in my area so you will have to go down to collect him”

“Thank you” and he turned around to go back into the room with his sons.

He didn’t remember calling his mother in law, but he must have because she sent him a message saying she had come to collect Shouto and that he can concentrate on the rest of the kids.

He spent the following days in the rooms, swamped by still ongoing cases and police reports but much like how a doctor was discouraged from operating in a family member he was advised to not take an active role in the investigation of the explosion of his home. Still he had the reports be brought to him as the situation developed, never moving from the room of his sons and only making the rare round to his older children’s room to check on their recovery process. 

The picture they painted was as ugly as his cursive look at their injuries had told him, and as such there was only one component that was wrong. The timing of the explosions was wrong in the reports, there were precious little seconds between them but a child setting off an explosion and then chain reacting with the stove was the conclusion they had reacted.

Anyone who could set the record straight was not available and it was not like they would know to correct it anyway. 

Humans were failable creatures, it was a minute error. But that error would change the fate of the Todoroki family in such a way that not even Tsunayoshi with his experience could have predicted, even when he would find out about it years later. It would be much too late to correct the circumstances that it caused.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Tsunayoshi first regained consciousness after the accident it was in haze, his eyes were blurry and his mouth was dry. There was a pounding in his head and his back had a slight weight in it. Moving his head took great effort but he managed to do so, spying Toya lying on a hospital bed, he was breathing normally seemingly just asleep and the burns on his back had been slathered in some sort of gel.

With his worries a little less pressing he realized that whatever he was lying on was moving in a very slow and steady pattern, it was warm and had a badum-badum sound coming from within. He didn’t have much time to ponder it much longer before the door to the room opened and a very pretty Doctor walked in accompanied by a much older woman, both sporting white coats.

“Oh my!, So baby T has woken up! I’m extremely glad” the Doctor immediately gushed “how about we wake up your Daddy?”

My Daddy?

Only a second later the older woman used the oddly shaped cane she had with her to smack the leg of whoever had apparently been carrying him in their arms. There was a little jerk and as he used his upper arms to support himself and peek at the face of his living pillow, they woke up.

“Enji, you lazy boy wake up”

“Stop yer yammering old hag! Ain’t’ch a brat nomore”

Was that … an accent? EHHHH? wasn’t Endeavor a Tokyo native, born and bred? What was going on? Who were these people? What was the Todoroki patriarch doing here, where was Maman?

In his confusion, Tsuna failed to realize that he was staring very bewildered at his father. An action that was greatly misinterpreted by the adults in the room. The man was not sporting his usual sputtering of facial flames, which in hindsight did give him a very different feel and appearance from his usual self.

“Don’t tell me he doesn’t recognize you?”

“What are you blabbering about”

Ah, he was back to his usual correct pronunciation.

“You idiot father, I extremely told you that you would confuse your kids with that ridiculous Beard!”

“It’s training! It’s your stupid tick that will confuse kids”

Somewhere along the way Tsuna had been placed on the same bed as Toya while his father  _ bickered  _ with the Doctor like they were mere teenagers, it kinda reminded him of the fights that Hayato and Takeshi always had, even into their old ages. Extremely confused was failing to describe how he was feeling at the moment.

All the while the not so heated bickering continued the Doctors got to work, the younger woman spread some sort of gel on his back, it was secreted by her hands as it was a facet of her healing quirk. Meanwhile, the older woman steeped to a stool placing a kiss on Touya’s forehead and almost like magic his wounds healed, leaving behind traces of scars so slight that if you weren’t looking for them you would definitely not find them. Finally, the bickering was stopped by virtue of a phone ringing, the hero left to answer the calling of his agency and the pair of Doctors said their goodbyes.

“We’ll be back in a few hours for a final round of healing, Keep an extreme eye on your little brother Tou-kun”

AH? Toya is awake.

“He has been staying in the room for days, they bring his work here” Toya’s voice was low, indecisive and hesitant. Months of trauma would not be erased by a single demonstration of caring but… that it was there, it probably meant the world to the older redhead. Truly it meant something to Tsuna as well, that their father was not so far gone in his obsession to disregard his sons completely, there was room for improvement. “It’s so different to see him like that, to argue with Doctors when he thinks their care is not enough, that is why they called the Pro-Hero Healers”

He had thought that the brief interactions with the Flame Hero had given him enough insight into the man, but it appeared his assumptions were not completely correct. Strong-willed, bullheaded to the point of unreasonably, single-minded and obsessive, unable to see the damage he was causing his family but also… human, or something like that.

Ah, what a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I had something completely different planned for this chapter but once again it got away from me. The end feels rushed and choppy but I wrestled with it enough that I got tired of it and decided to post it. If I can somehow fix it I will at a later date.


	4. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter before a time skip but I might add another one before it, still not sure.

Both Natsuo and Fuyumi had been discharged from the hospital the day before Tsuna had woken up and as such he had yet to see anyone aside from his father, Touya and the Doctors. Who he learned were former Pro-Hero Recovery Girl and her daughter-in-law Doctor Eliana Shuzenji. True to their word after a while they had come back to do a final round of healing before Recovery Girl had declared that she needed to go back to her own work, god knows what a bunch of Hero fledglings got up to while she wasn’t there to reign them in. Eliana pouted the whole time they were alone, though she refused to disclose why anytime Touya asked her, just muttering under her breath. It seemed half her maturity fled with Recovery girl.

“Let’s see if that flaming ass can extremely explain himself” 

Tsuna could only observe and try not to nod off, he was tired. Whatever this doctors Quirk were they seemed to work like Sun Flames but without the added benefit of the energy surge, if anything he was feeling more drained than before the healing sessions.

In his concentration, he failed to realize the moment his young body gave up and fell asleep. Missing the entirety of the following conversation between his father and older brother. 

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Leavin the children’s room Eliana put all her mind into finding the flaming ass that was Enji Todoroki, there were some things in her mind that needed to be said and she would not leave before saying them. 

Her hunt took her to the back gardens where staff sometimes took their breaks, it offered an illusion of much-needed privacy in a setting where you were up close and personal with people on hours to end. The man was a familiar sight to her, his posture slumped from the ever strict ramrod straight he usually wore for the public, instead slumped to the side leaning against the building in a covered corner one of his legs crossed over the other at the ankle, the only thing missing was the floating smoke from a cigarette and this could have been a scene from her memories 20 years ago. 

But she was not here to reminiscence about the past, if anything the past was the reason why she was so mad at the man.

She knew he had already sensed her nearby, if he wanted to avoid her he could have done so very easily. He was the trained pro Hero, she was a Doctor.

She approached without reservations, planting herself at his back.

“You broke your promise” there much more that had to be said but this, this was the thing that bothered her the most.

“He has my full quirk, you know damn well I can’t leave him without control” Finally turning around the redhead looked at her with hard eyes, they didn’t use to be that hard.

“Yeah, control” The derision dripping from her voice could have been mistaken for poison with the amount of emotion if contained “I saw the medical files Enji, you are training him as  _ he  _ trained you”

The slumped relaxed figure of her oldest friend, turned rigid and cold in the blink of an eye. There was a snarl on his face and hatred in his eyes.

“I am  **nothing** like  _ him _ ” 

“Then why does Touya flinch when you lose your temper?” There was no need to raise her own voice as he had just done, her words were enough to make him reel back as if she had enough strength to physically move him on her own. She had seen it on a moment when Tsuna was asleep and her mother in law had been called to resolve some trouble from her job, Enji had received a call from his agency and whatever trouble they had, had been enough to make the man growl under his breath and storm out of the room, the door slamming behind him. The boy had flinched slightly and averted his eyes from his father when he heard the growl, however, the nail in the coffin had been the moment when he had risen from his chair and stormed out of the room. The boy had flinched so hard at the sudden movement he had nearly toppled over but he had moved to be in front of the sleeping toddler as soon as he could and had even reached a hand to tug Eliana closer to himself, if it was to hide or to spare her the man’s ire she was not sure but all had been done instinctually in response to Enji’s anger.

“ _ He  _ is dead! You promised you would be  _ better _ ” Better than the man who raised them both, who tormented and forced them to submit until the moment of his death.

But the man was silent, stunned it seemed by the realization that he was turning into the monster who trained him.

“Eni, c’mon talk to me” but he refused, seeing a losing battle she resorted to the same strategy they had developed over years of being street kids before  _ the man _ had whisked them both. Grabbing his hand and placing it on her shoulder, using her own gait and pace to force him to follow, she leads him to the room where the kids were. Despite her accusations, she knew it was not too late to fix it, after Touya had recovered from his reaction he had looked to the door with concern, not fear. The child still worried for his father, despite the circumstances and little Tsuna had yet to meet the flaming hero in his worse moods. 

Yes, there was time to fix it.

When they arrived at the room she let the man sink into the chair he had occupied previously, stepping to the side and letting the older child approach to ask his father what was wrong. The father scooped the son up and refused to let go, Touya was concerned but did nothing to try and dodge the very telegraphed moves of his father. Tsuna was asleep and seeing the intent of the moment, Eliana bowed out of the room, her job was done.

After all, all she had to do was  _ support the flames.  _

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The day after the whole incident there was a renewed tension on the room but it spelled change instead of trouble, well at least Tsuna thought so. He wasn’t sure what exactly had transpired to bring this about but he was glad and also coincidentally it was the last day either he or his older brother had to stay in the hospital. 

Eliana had given them both a clean bill of health and had signed the papers for their release, it was on their way out of the hospital that a nurse approached them with last-minute recommendations.

“Now Touya should not do any strenuous activity, quirk overuse takes some time to completely pass” she was fussing over them, Tsuna in his father arms and Touya at their side “An for little Tsunayoshi, I’ll give you a recommendation for a speech therapist”

That certainly got their attention.

“A speech therapist?” 

It really said something about this nurse’s poker face that whatever judgment she was passing on Endeavor’s parenting skills was not shown in her expression “Tsunayoshi is almost three years old and he says 3 words, kids this age already have a vocabulary of around 200 words it would be best to work this before it becomes a real problem”.

Ah, was he really so behind in his development that it was such an issue? it was not like he didn’t understand what the people were talking about or that he could not say what was in his mind, but he had been so swept up in observing his new family that he had ignored the milestones a child his age were supposed to pass through.

And now it was too late, if he just started speaking out of the blue it would draw too much attention, especially from Touya who beside Maman was his main caregiver.

“I see” the monotone voice from the older man really did not reveal much but it could only be guessed that this was something that was being categorized in his head.

“Then with that, I thank you for your help” taking the clear dismissal as what is was the nurse bowed before going back to the building. 

The family of three continued walking and suddenly they were outside, waiting for them was a man standing in front of an expensive-looking car, he wore just dark jeans and a white sweater a little too big for the slender frame of the man and simple sports shoes. Pushing his glasses up his nose the man gave a short bow to their father giving a curt “Boss” before opening the door to the car.

“Lea, have there been any major incidents in the days I’ve been absent?” 

“Just one, a botched bank robbery that was handled by Lue and his team”

At that Touya looked up in surprise, Tsuna didn’t know who Lue was but his older brother certainly did.

“Dad?, isn’t Lue your secretary, why was he at a bank robbery” a clear frown of concern was in the boys face. Obviously a secretary was not supposed to be in the scene of action, but the man who picked them up, Lea, bursts out laughing.

“Oh, kid you haven’t seen Lue when he is mad have you? The man might be a secretary by choice but he has his license and is a fully-fledged hero” 

Well, that sounded interesting.

“Well you might be able to see now that you are living with us all” Touya looked up in surprise at the and with a little apprehension turned to their father with a questioning look. 

“I am going back to living in the agency?”

Endeavor didn’t respond immediately but he did not deny it, were they going to separate them already? No! he still had stuff to do, their father was getting better but Tsuna was not yet willing to leave his brother alone again!!.

Letting out a big sigh the man got in the back of the car with them, instead of taking the passenger seat as he suspected had been his original plan, letting Lea drive them back to the agency. 

It appeared that their mother had been more affected by the event than anyone had anticipated and had yet to respond to any of the stimuli the doctors had given her. She had been transferred to a medical facility that specializes in trauma to try and get her to be better, but so far it was not looking good. Natsu, Fuyumi and Shoto had been picked up by their grandmother but it would be too much to ask her to take care of all of them in her old age, so she had propositioned her son-in-law that she would take the middle children and he would take the oldest who was already in training and the youngest who would adapt better to a new environment.

“We will live in the agency only for a small amount of time” the number 2 hero apparently had begun the process of acquiring land to build a new house. With how showy the explosion on their previous one had been, the man did not feel comfortable with rebuilding in the same place. Enemies y’know.

But to Tsuna who despite all his perceived maturity, was still just barely 3 years old, and he couldn't help the tight knot that had formed in his throat at the mention that their mother was hurt despite his best efforts to avoid injuries to his family. He didn’t want to cry but the longer he tried to hold on the more the urge grew and it will only be a matter time before one of the redheads in the car noticed. 

A whimper escaped and that was all that was needed for the tears to begin.

“Tsukkun what’s wrong?”

For all that he wanted to really swallow his tears and act the age he had in his previous memories, it was impossible. Just memories did not make a person, his memories of his present mother were drowning out all rationale from his mind. 

“Maman...”

All that Enji Todoroki could do was awkwardly pat his sons' heads while one cried and the other clung to him, trying not to show tears in front of his father. 

Well, let the rollercoaster begin.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late and short, I apologize but School, Corona Virus and life has been kicking my ass lately. I did not get sick but I am in Europe currently as an international student and the whole lockdown has not been fun, presently we have been in lockdown since the 10 of March so ITS BEEN A WHILE. Add that to the shit ton of work that school has been pilling on top of me this is the more overworked I've been all year. But still, I know there are people who truly look forward to this so I bunched up a bit of time to write this.  
> I had hoped to introduce some new characters in this chapter but in the end, decided to expand upon Eliana's backstory, her relationship to Enji and insert some plot points of my own. I am still not sure if I'm going to follow cannon with this or just start inventing stuff BUT I can tell you that as some of you might have suspected and have put in the comments or DM'd me there is much more going on than just the Todoroki family drama, who knows you might find a clue in this chapter or not jajaja. It depends how much you can get inside my ADHD head, ideas come and go from my brain.  
> Fair warning, though Tsuna is very similar to the KHR version of him, there are some innate stuff that is going to change as the time goes on, you know nature vs nurture and all that stuff.


End file.
